I Was Tricked
by Leonora Chris
Summary: One of those stories where Tony takes the Rota promotion. After years of no contact to his old team, he finally returns. Much to everyone's shock, he's the new director. How on earth did that happen..?


**__****(I don't own NCIS or the characters etc from it, only the story is mine.)**

**Just something random I wrote and decided to share despite my original plan. Not my personal favorite, but it was a way to pass time when this site was down _again_, without stressing out if people would like or hate this... It was also a way to unload my overactive brains, to give room for more interesting stuff... Anyway. I figured that instead of letting it disappear somewhere and be forever forgotten, I'll just add it among all the other stories that there already are out there... There'll always be someone who is hungry for some more...  
**

**How much do you think Tony would actually enjoy being a director, if he would ever become one _(I think he would be awesome as the director. Please, makers of the show, do make him one someday..!)_? I don't see him being the kind of director that just sits in his little office like a good boy while his agents are working outside, where all the danger and action is... And I've always thought that out of all the ones in team Gibbs, Tony is the only one with potential to become the director. McGee would at best only become, much weaker, Vance number two... And I really can't see Kate as one... As for Ziva and Gibbs... I'm sure I don't even have to go into why it would be the worst idea ever...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Gibbs stared quietly at the stairs that went to the director's office. His agents knew better than to bother him when he was having 'one of his moods'. Which was basically all the time. None of his agents were brave or stupid enough to question his behaviour which seemed to get worse by the day. But at least_ this time_ they could guess the reason behind it. The death of director Shepard. While their boss didn't show it, it was clear to them he took it really hard.

It was strange though that they could see that, but not all the other times during the last few years when Gibbs was upset over the loss of one very special agent. Even when he so obviously got either pissed off or sad whenever someone or something reminded him of Tony DiNozzo. The man who could take ordinary and boring day at the office and turn it into something else, something fun even, while at the same time making the time fly by so fast that they hardly ever noticed how boring the paperwork truly was. And somehow, with him gone, the harsh reality of their work and the cases they worked on had become much more obvious to them.

That of course was then and not now when they didn't even know where the young man had disappeared to. And those who knew, kept the secret so tightly sealed that none of Gibbs's threats and evil glares or the Elf Lord's computer genius skills helped. It had really been too hard to accept for any of them that being such skillful agents as they were, they couldn't find their lost SFA.

It had been very sudden and out of nowhere. One day he was there and the next day their director informs them that he took some offered promotion and had asked that it be not shared with anyone. As much as they had tried to dig around, against the direct orders to not do so, it seemed like someone much better had covered up all the tracks for him. They kept trying until finally McGee got a message on his computer screen from Tony himself to back off and leave him alone. With much stronger words. That didn't stop them, because Gibbs was stubborn old bastard, but it was the last sign of the man.

While the others finally did give up, Gibbs never did. It confused them and some of them couldn't help but realize similarities between the case of Ari and how the agent was treating this one. Gibbs had found his new whale. Captain Ahab was back, worse than before, and it terrified some. And seeing how much time had passed without any sign of DiNozzo, this was far more challenging than trying to get to Ari, who had been a child's play compared to this. Although the price for that one had been much heavier to pay... The life of Kate. Hopefully it would never happen again. Hopefully it _hadn't_ happened again, without any of them even knowing it.

No matter how much Gibbs growled and threatened, Shepard did not reveal anything. Not the location and not the new position. Gibbs was pretty sure the young man had been offered his own team. As many holes as there still had been in his memory back then, he had known without a doubt that it was a long overdue promotion. It didn't matter however. He was a possessive bastard and he refused to let go of the matter. To the very day Jenny had died. Her illness which they had known nothing about, finally claiming her.

It was a few weeks since the funeral and they knew today was the day the new director would arrive. While Gibbs didn't care and was much more interested staring at the wall, the others were curious after hearing many rumours about this man. They didn't know much, but apparently he was young, charming and some kind of a living legend. For what reason, they didn't know yet. It all basically guaranteed that both men and women were intrigued. And from the way all the people in the bullpen kept glancing towards the elevator and the excitement that was in the room, you would think some big celebrity was coming and not just some new director.

James Palmer stood further away, observing the scene quietly. He was becoming really good at it. Observing and noticing things others wouldn't. He was one of the few who actually knew the new director and he was there only to see how the others would react once they saw him. He was nervous and worried at the same time.

He'd had the front seat when it came to witnessing the fall of once the best team of the NCIS to one of the best. With DiNozzo gone, their solve rate had dropped. Enough to realize how much work the former detective had done and how much more work the others now had to do to keep their solve rate where it now was. Just barely. Not to mention how much longer it took for them to solve their cases without one of Tony's strange, but always effective ways. Gibbs himself certainly was not making things easier as it seemed he was slowly starting to lose his interest and motivation to do this job.

Jimmy had seen how Abby had to force her cheerfulness and the way her eyes kept going towards one of the many pictures she had put on the walls in her lab. As if hoping she could hear Tony throwing in a movie quote or few. And when it didn't happen, she nearly started crying. And at least few times a week there would be added new pictures. He could imagine how she was on constant lookout for new ones. If agent Gibbs was Ahab, he had no idea who Abby was. He was pretty sure Tony would know. Maybe he should ask him next time they talked...

He had also noticed how sad Ducky was that their young friend hadn't said goodbye even to him and the regret how little support he himself had offered to Tony during Gibbs's absence. Focusing more on his own anger towards his old friend and never realizing what it all did to his younger friend. Let alone all the inhuman hours Tony spent at work. Even if he didn't know about the undercover missions, wich Jimmy had found out by accident when he happened to visit someone in the same hospital Jeanne Benoit worked.

McGee would every once in a while glance towards the desk now occupied by the new SFA, with deep guilt in his eyes. Even with all the sorry he may have felt, Jimmy was not going to forgive him and the others for their actions that could have very well killed their teammate. His friend. If not on the field then he would've certainly ended up in a hospital, simply because of the exhaustion and malnutrition when there by the end literally wasn't time for neither sleep or food, unless he went out to eat with Jeanne.

The one who this all affected the most however was Gibbs. The old man missed his young friend so much he was physically hurting. You could actually see the pain in his eyes. Clear as day. Jimmy marveled how his own agents didn't catch on that. He wasn't sure if even Abby truly realized it. She was once again seeing only her own pain. While he did feel pity towards the former marine, to Jimmy his actions were the worst of them all. Out of them all, Tony had trusted Gibbs the most.

The ones who didn't seem affected by Tony's absence were the new agent who had never even met DiNozzo, although even he realized by now he could do nothing well enough to please his boss, and Ziva David who didn't seem to mind that DiNozzo was gone. The day she found out he wasn't coming back, she had looked strangely pleased. Jimmy marveled that he was the only one who had seen it. Spending enough time around these people, and becoming friends with Tony, had made him pretty good at noticing things. Good at reading people. At least those close to him. Tony had once joked that had his work not been so dangerous, he would have taken Jimmy to watch his six over his partners, without a second thought. Joke or not and even if maybe a little drunk, the very thought of it still brought a smile on Jimmy's face.

The elevator suddenly made the all too familiar sound and everyone's focus was at the doors. Well, everyone but Gibbs who was still doing his sulking. Looking like he could stare a hole in the wall if he tried hard enough.

Some agents and other important looking people stepped in the bullpen. When the last person stepped outside, Jimmy saw from the corner of his eye the shocked looks of McGee and Ziva. Especially McGee looked like he was seeing a ghost as he gasped.

"Tony?" McGee whispered and finally Gibbs looked towards the elevator. Seeing Tony there and talking with someone as if he had never been gone, Gibbs stood up quickly and rushed towards him, only to be stopped by one of the two people who looked so much like the 'men in black' that anyone who knew Tony at all, could almost hear him quoting the movies to everyone.

Tony's eyes meet Jimmy's and he nods at him. They would talk later so Jimmy was in no rush to try to get through the wall of people now. He knew Tony knew his former team was there, but he was acting as if he hadn't even noticed them. His acting skills were as good as ever and he fit in perfectly with the SecNav and few other important looking people surrounding him.

"Tony!" Gibbs finally called out, but Tony ignored him and walked to the stairs and only stopped once he was up, looking down in the bullpen. The SecNav stood next to him and cleared his throat to silence the sudden buzz in the bullpen.

"As you all are aware, because of the passing of director Shepard, there will be a new director starting from today." The man glanced towards Tony who looked much healthier than all those years ago, but he was also much more serious. There was not a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Many of you already know him or have heard of him. Either by name or some rumours without a name. Some of you have even worked with him in the past. Let me introduce you, Anthony DiNozzo. Your new director."

The buzz from before was nothing compared to the one that started now. In the middle of it all stood team Gibbs. Completely frozen to their spot by the revelation.

"_Director_? Our Tony?" McGee was shocked. He had a sudden flashback where he basically put down Tony and his skills as a leader of any kind. Yet here he himself was. Not even a SFA this time. For some reason Gibbs didn't even give it a thought. Just waiting for Tony to return, until director Shepard had forced them to fill up the empty spot in their team. To say it had hurt his pride would not do justice to how he had felt when he'd been so sure he would be made SFA again. This time for real.

"It's a joke, I am sure." Ziva scoffed. She was still unwilling to admit even to herself that her former partner truly was good enough to even be their SFA. And to now find out that the man had returned as their director... It was just too much to be true. She couldn't help but still think that DiNozzo didn't have what it takes to be a true leader. She couldn't wait to see how big mess he would put the NCIS in... There was no way this would end up well.

Their current SFA looked impressed. "That's my predecessor, right? I guess I can finally see what all the big talk about him was..."

The SecNav shook his head as he observed the scene in the bullpen and muttered. "They all behave like they're still in high school..."

Tony finally cracked a smile and chuckled. "Don't you know? We never leave high school. It follows us wherever we go to in life. We can act as grown up as we want, but deep down we're still those same kids who we were back then."

The elevator door opened again and no one paid any attention to it until they heard a high-pitched and desperate scream. "Tony!"

Tony flinched. _Abby_... He couldn't deal with this now. It wasn't the right time or place. He turned to look at the people who were with him and nods. "Let's go. We have much to discuss."

Without a second glance, they left, leaving the tearful woman trying to run after him. It was McGee who stopped her. "Not now... We'll... We'll do it later when things have calmed down for a bit..."

"But Tim... It's Tony... And he's our new director! _Why_ is he the director?"

"I don't know... But that means we have time to ask him about this later..."

Gibbs was the first one to finally realize something. He had seen the way Tony glanced towards Palmer few times. Each time there was silent conversation going on there and he finally remembered all those secret phone calls the young man tried to hide from the rest of them. The way he alone didn't seem too upset or even surprised when Tony disappeared. At first Gibbs had thought it was because he wasn't as close to DiNozzo as the rest of them were. Now however... It all made suddenly so much sense.

"You knew!"

Jimmy flinched at the furious yell and he saw agent Gibbs striding towards him. He had never been at the receiving end of Gibbs's fury and he certainly did not wish to be there now. However, he hadn't been Tony's friend for so long to not learn something. So he clenched his teeth together and pushed his hands in his pockets to hide how much they were trembling. Straightening his back and forcing his eyes to never look away, he faces Gibbs, looking much braver and stronger than he really felt. "Agent Gibbs."

"You knew... This whole time you knew!" Gibbs hissed. Ignoring all the attention they were receiving.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about so you need to elaborate a bit more."

For a moment it looked like Gibbs was going to hit him, but much to Jimmy's relief the old man actually took few calming breaths and glared. "Tony. You knew where he was this whole time and you knew he was coming back today."

Jimmy managed to somehow keep his face impassive as he shrugs. "Sure. I knew. During your Mexico hiatus he and I became really close and good friends. I was the only one who truly cared about his wellbeing and noticed when he couldn't take it anymore. You could say I was his rock during those months and after it. I was there to catch him when he finally fell. So yeah. Of course he would keep in touch with the only person who had been there for him."

Gibbs frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess it's something you must figure out yourself, agent Gibbs. Ask your agents. Ask Abby and Ducky. Think back how _you_ behaved when you left and then returned. And then add to that the fact that the director used him up by making him work 24/7. Literally. Ask other agents."

Jimmy turned around and almost ran in the elevator. Once the doors had closed and he was safely away from Gibbs, he slowly slid down on the floor. He had never been so scared in his life! And he still survived it all somehow... Alive.

Meanwhile, Gibbs ordered his SFA to continue with their current case and he had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he first time in years finally, truly, looked at his two other agents. "You two. With me. You too Abby."

* * *

It was several weeks later when things finally calmed down enough and returned to somewhat normal routine. Only team Gibbs seemed really off their game lately. Gibbs barely even looked at his agents again and he made his SFA to order the other two around for him. He wasn't even talking to them. While McGee looked rightfully chastised, Ziva looked just angry and even offended by something. Everyone in the bullpen knew they had talked about something in private. Including Abby and later Ducky. But it was only the two agents who got this ice-cold treatment. You could almost feel the temperature drop really low as soon as team Gibbs stepped in the bullpen.

Tony stood in his new office and tried to focus on the files in front of him. Paperwork. He hated paperwork. He hated being the director. It had never been his goal to become one. Okay, he didn't _hate_ it. What he hated was being stuck in some office, when he could do so much more by working outside on the field. Once again he cursed the people who put him in this position he didn't ask for.

His secretary called him and he listened with a frown as she both was talking to him and yelling at someone that 'he' couldn't go in there. 'In there' would be his office. "It's fine... He can come in... No... It's okay... I know him well enough..."

The moment the door was unlocked, Gibbs stormed inside. "The door was locked."

Tony lifted his brows. "Of course it was. Close the door, unless of course you want the entire building to hear us if you decide to start yelling at me."

Gibbs blinked for a moment before with surprising calmness he obeyed.

"Sit down, agent." Tony spoke with authority that shocked Gibbs, but he actually obeyed again. As if he were in a trance, his eyes never leaving his former SFA. He had a flashback from the last day he saw him. He looked so much healthier now...

"You disappeared." He spoke. With few years without Tony around and every single day of thinking about him, he could hardly believe this was real. That he truly was back and sitting right there. Director DiNozzo... Somehow it was a fitting title for the younger man. At the same time he felt sorry for him. He knew how much Tony had always hated when he was forced to work behind the desk and away from the field. This had to be a torture.

"Jenny offered me a promotion and since nothing was holding me back, I took it."

Gibbs flinched and wondered since when Tony had started calling her Jenny and with a tone that spoke of familiarity. "Tony... I'm... I'm really..."

"I don't really care, Gibbs. I would have loved to hear your apology or explanation, or even both, years ago... I simply just don't care anymore. It's not because I'm mad or hurt as I was back then... I just..."

"You no longer care..." Gibbs finished softly.

"Where... Where did she send you..?"

Tony shrugs. "Rota."

"Spain..?" Gibbs's eyes widened. That had not been one of the places they had looked from and now he wondered _why not_. They should have turned the whole world upside down...

"Sure... Plenty of sun and pretty girls. It did me really good to spend some time in there. Especially to my lungs. I had a really good team. The best. They respected me and watched my six no matter what the situation was."

Gibbs flinched again. It was hit after hit. He actually wished DiNozzo would hit him for real, instead of doing this. "What I did was wrong, Tony... But you need to understand that I'd never..."

"Gibbs... It's fine... I do understand... I just don't understand the way you returned... But I didn't leave because of you... It was because other than Jimmy, I really had no one else here. No respect and no one watching my six. And then there were all the undercover operations Jenny kept using me for... I was completely burned out and nearly was killed after the last one where I got too emotionally involved... I guess she wanted to get me out of the picture before anyone found out what she'd been doing and at the same time silence me..."

"She did _what_?!"

Tony kept talking as if Gibbs hadn't just stood up and yelled out in fury. "And when McGee and Ziva didn't do their share of work, I was not only doing two jobs. I was doing the work of the boss, my undercover operations and their jobs whenever they decided what I made them do wasn't good enough for their superior skills or they knew better because they are so much better than me. And watching my own six. So I'm sure you understand that my mental state wasn't at the best place by the time you returned in your own special little way. It was the talk of the year and some. Reaching finally even Rota. Thank God no one in there knew that agent they talked about was me and my old team."

"Tony... If I had known..."

"You couldn't have done anything if you would've even cared. You hardly even remembered me and you were all the way in Mexico. There was nothing you could have done..."

Gibbs looked pained and slowly sat back down. He had thought that what he found out from the others was bad... It was way worse. What else didn't he know? Tony wasn't getting into any details, yet it was already this bad...

"But enough of me and my past life... It's good that you came here. There was one thing I was ordered to do before becoming a director... Ziva David. There are many rather... _unfavorable_ things that have come out about her and her true nature of being here and the reason she also killed her own brother."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Wondering how he knew it. "She did it for my sake."

Tony chuckled dryly. "Sure thing... You can keep believing that if you wish. What you do need to know is that while you are here, talking to me, she's been escorted out of the building. She'll be sent back to Israel and forbidden to return. Basically she'll be dead to this agency. I guess that by ignoring her existence, the big bosses can pretend that they haven't allowed such a major security risk roam freely for such a long time... You know how it goes."

"What!?" Gibbs stood up again. He threw a furious look towards Tony before storming out, the door slamming close behind him.

Rubbing his temples, Tony sighs. Being a director would surely give him several headaches... How he was going to survive them without taking any pain medication, he wouldn't know...

While it had not been his idea to investigate Ziva, when the investigation against Jenny had started, many other issues started coming out as well. Including the case of Ziva David who was still taking orders from her father. She was a major security risk and she was lucky that she would be only sent back home. Most likely it had something to do with who her father was... Had she been from some unknown family, she wouldn't have made it anywhere near the NCIS in the first place. And then Jenny had died. Literally a week before she would've been taken in for some questioning and possible arrest. So in a way they both avoided the big hammer of justice in this lifetime.

Tapping his fingers against the desk, Tony called Jimmy. Asking him to join him for the lunch in his office. He both needed to see a friendly face and someone who was not trying to seek his favour by vain flattery. It was funny how many people suddenly remembered what a wonderful person he had been when they had met in the past. While blatantly ignoring all the negative aspects of said meetings. He just couldn't wait for senior to find out his new status update...

* * *

It was a week since Ziva's '_removal_' and Gibbs had avoided seeing Tony. Not that the younger man was even seeking his company anyway. Gibbs was between feeling angry at Tony and feeling pissed off at Ziva. He didn't know all the details, but what he had found out by accident was that Ziva had basically been a spy for her father. All her supposed loyalty and even the killing of her own brother. None of it was for Gibbs, but it had always been for Eli David. Gibbs felt insulted that like an old fool he'd been fooled by the woman he'd treated almost like his own daughter... When would he learn to stop trying to see Kelly in the young women in his life? While he had pushed aside the one person he used to treat like a son, way before Ziva or even Kate ever showed up. The man who had proved his loyalty. Over and over again.

"Boss. I think I found something." McGee sounds relieved and Gibbs glanced towards him. It was first time he even looked at the younger man after finding out his part in making Tony's life hell while he had been in Mexico. Normally he would have brought his case straight to the director. But now that DiNozzo of all the people was their director... It somehow made things a lot more complicated.

"Few weeks before his death, our victim bought a small cabin with cash..."

Gibbs nods and starts picking up his things before walking towards the elevator. That was his way of letting them know in these days that it was time to '_gear up_'. His agents hurried after him and McGee was glad he wrote down the address before telling his boss about it.

Upstairs, Tony observed them with feelings of longing. He wasn't sure which one he missed most. Working on the field or working with Gibbs. Once again he cursed the people who put him in this position... He was going to turn around when he heard the familiar footsteps. Clenching his teeth in order to not give in, he started leaving.

"Tony! Please wait!" Abby cried out. She didn't know where Tony lived and the only times she even had a chance of catching him was when he went to or came out of his office. So she had set up her very own 'Tony alert' system in her lab. Whenever the cameras caught a sight of him in certain places, she would know. Sadly, usually Tony was gone by the time she made it in the bullpen. This time she took the stairs instead of the elevator.

"I just want to talk!"

Tony stopped again and closed his eyes. His resolution was gone the moment he opened his mouth. "My office."

Abby, already half way on the stairs, gladly followed him in the office. Once they were away from the prying eyes and ears, she hugged him. Crying. It had been far too long since she got to do this. To hug Tony. The man who was like a brother to her. It's true what they say. That you didn't realize what you had until it was gone. And boy did she realize it loud and clear.

At first she had been angry. How _dare_ he leave them like that? Like Gibbs had done. Only this time they had no idea where he might even be. Was he in danger? Or was he safe? That's when the fear and worry came. And when Tony's last message came to McGee, she had felt like a piece of her was gone forever. And now here he finally was. Director Anthony DiNozzo. No, that wasn't correct. _Very special_ director Anthony DiNozzo. He could be the best director ever. She was sure of it.

"I can't believe you are finally here... I'm so sorry Tony... I swear I didn't realize... I didn't know... I was so full of my own grief and anger that I didn't see what you were going through... I'm so sorry..."

Tony kept clenching and unclenching his fists before he finally gave in and hugged her back. They were standing in the middle of his office and it was where for the first time since leaving them, Tony knew he could honestly say it. "It's okay, Abby... I forgive you... You've been already punished enough... I can see that... I've heard about that little DiNozzo shrine you set up in your lab... You didn't have to do that, you know... You were right. I'm not Gibbs."

"Don't say that..." Abby punched him on the arm, before wrapping her arms around him again.

"You're not Gibbs and that's good. There's only one Gibbs and there's only one you... I wouldn't trade you for anything... When Gibbs was gone, I was lost... When you were gone... I don't know, Tony... I could almost swear that I was even worse... Because this time I realized that you left because of us... We chased you away... _I_ chased you away..."

"Abby... It's not that simple..."

"Don't Abby me, Tony... Just... Don't ever do this to us again..."

Tony didn't promise anything and Abby hugged him tighter. Terrified by what the silence meant. Was it agreement or a sign that he might disappear like that again?

"And Tony... _Please_ talk to Ducky... He's been beating up himself ever since then... He's so sad and out of us all, he's the last one to deserve this... And you know he's not getting any younger..."

Tony hesitated. "I'll talk to him..."

Abby sniffed. "I missed you... And with you gone... It was like Gibbs was gone too... I lost you both, Tony... I can't do it again..."

Tony sighs heavily and once again cursed the people who put him in this position. He glanced at the coffee maker and the cupcakes waiting for him. "I know it's not the same as Caf-Pow, but... I've got good Italian coffee and some cupcakes... Best in the whole area. I swear."

Abby finally steps away from the hug, with a warm look in her eyes as she smiles weakly. "I would love to..."

* * *

Facing Ducky was surprisingly hard thing to do. It's not like the good old doctor had done anything wrong on purpose. He'd just been far too in his own feelings of hurt to notice how much and how deep in trouble Tony had been. Both personally and healthwise, without even getting into the mess he was in because of Jenny. However, it was now over a month since he returned and he had promised Abby, so he couldn't just push it any further away... He chose the moment when team Gibbs was once again gone, working on some case.

Walking in the autopsy, Tony nods his hello to Jimmy, who realized why he was down there and he left the room quietly, with a smile on his face. Relieved that perhaps after this doctor Mallard would be happier again and back to his normal self.

"Now... Could you please hand me the..." The words died on Ducky's lips when he saw the young man standing in the room.

"Ducky..."

"Anthony..." Ducky dropped the scalpel he was holding and Tony rushed forward when the man's knees buckled. It had nothing to do with him being in a weak condition, but everything to do with all the emotions and suddenly seeing his dear friend again, coming to see him. Something he for a long time thought would never happen.

"I am fine..." Ducky pats the helping arm and sits down on the chair where Tony takes him to.

"Aren't those my words?" Tony was amused and Ducky looked at him with bright eyes.

"My dear boy..."

"I'm sorry, Ducky... I didn't mean to upset you... I just couldn't look back once I left... I guess I was being a coward..."

"No. Not at all, Anthony... You had every right to go... And I regret to say this, but... Had you not left... We may have never known what we do now... How much you mean to us and how much we wronged you..."

"Ducky..."

"Will you forgive me? I do understand if you say no." Ducky looked at him with sadness and Tony couldn't help it. He hugged the old man. He had really missed Ducky... And all of those times when he really had needed Ducky to look over his injuries. To bully him into taking care of himself... To distract his mind with one of his stories...

"There is nothing to forgive... But if it makes you feel better, then yes... I forgive you... I've forgiven a long ago... I just couldn't face what I left behind so I never even called... I know now it was wrong... I'm sorry..."

Ducky returned the hug. Tight enough to make Abby proud. "You have no reason to be sorry, my dear boy..."

By the time Jimmy returned, the two men were already laughing together at some story Ducky had remembered that this situation reminded him of. Jimmy smiled happily. It seemed like all was starting to be good again. He had missed this. This light-hearted atmosphere in a place where no one should have any reasons to smile. That atmosphere which used to be what made this place so special to him.

Picking up the scalpel which he had left behind, he started working on the body again. Ducky noticed him barely in time and yelled out in panic. "Do not-!"

Too late. Jimmy touched something that looked oddly distended. Like the smallest touch could make it explode on your face. He didn't even want to know what he ended up covered with... But of course, Ducky ends up explaining it in great details. By then Tony leaves the room with tears in his eyes, laughing at the mortified look on his friend's face. For a moment it felt like those years between now and then didn't exist.

* * *

The hardest part had yet to come. McGee. With him he had no idea what to even say. And Gibbs... His former boss had already shown whose side he was on. It hurt more than he thought it would. Especially after he had sworn to not let anything the man did or said move him and his feelings ever again.

Tony slammed his fist against his forehead in frustration. Even with Ziva he had already talked things through. Or rather, he talked and she hissed her usual '_I can kill you with a paperclip_' threats. She had chosen the moment where he had been in a bathroom and alone. She was good at that. Choosing those moments to show her true colors, when no one else saw. Except she hadn't realized that this time he had been given, or rather _ordered_, couple of his very own men in black to follow him around. All because of his bad habit of looking for trouble and the latest threat against his life. And now he couldn't even go to the bathroom in peace. Once again he had found himself cursing the people forcing him into his current position. Although those men in black might have very well saved his life this time and they reported everything straight to SecNav who moved the original plan forward faster and that meant Ziva was off the picture sooner than planned. They couldn't exactly lose yet another director so soon after the last one. If for no other reason, then to save their face.

Chewing his chewing gum with a thoughtful look on his face, Tony observed the bullpen from upstairs. It had become his newly found habit whenever he had nothing else to do and he got bored. He really hated this. He needed to get out more. And he needed some privacy.

It was a few days after his talk with Ducky and he was gathering courage to talk to McGee. He listened with deep longing when Gibbs barked his order '_gear up_' to his agents. He was finally talking to McGee again. That was good. They were now one man down so that had to be fixed soon... It was sad really. The former team Gibbs was basically all gone. He could still remember the good old days where he and Gibbs were just that two man team. Things were perfect back then. No unnecessary drama. They were like that perfectly built and oiled machine that ran perfectly, until you started adding unnecessary gadgets in it that were not really needed, but only made things a lot more complicated.

Tony listened closely where they were going and he thought for a moment. He had to get rid of his bodyguards... One more day holed up in that office and he would go raving mad. Thinking about his options for a moment, he felt his trademark smile take over his face. Yes... _That_ could work... And they would never even notice he was gone...

An hour later McGee was tagging the evidence at the crime scene when he heard the sound of a motorcycle. Seeing that Gibbs and their SFA were busy interviewing their eyewitness further away, he figured it was up to him to do this...

"Hey! This is crime scene!" He runs towards the man now getting off his bike.

"Really, probie? I had no idea." Tony rolls his eyes and takes off the helmet. McGee pales and then flushes red and then pales again.

"Tony..? W-what are you doing here..?"

"I needed some fresh air." Tony shrugs.

McGee swallows nervously and then glances at the bike, then at Tony and then he tried to see where his bodyguards were. "At the crime scene? Where-?"

"I escaped." Tony smirked and looked very proud of himself. To his surprise McGee looked pissed off.

"Are you insane!?"

That finally got Gibbs's attention and seeing who was standing there like it was no one's business made him frown and he ordered his agent to take over the interview as he himself strides towards the other two.

"Whoa! McWorry? That's a surprising turn..."

"Tony... You're not just another agent anymore... But now you're just like a walking target. You can't just... You can't do this!"

"Breathe, McGee... I'll be fine. The situation is not as serious as it may look like."

McGee indeed was not looking too hot. Tony noticed for the first time he had somehow aged ten years. Not really that much physically, but he gave off the vibe of a man who was much older than he should be. Working under someone like Gibbs could do that to you. Especially when you no longer had certain very special SFA taking the worst for you.

"Tony... I'm sorry... You should fire me..."

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess I should..."

"Then do it. I know what happened to Ziva... Waiting for what's coming to me is driving me mad..."

"You don't see it, do you..?" Tony shook his head. He could hear Gibbs getting closer, although he had slowed down, seeing that the two of them were talking.

"See what, Tony? That you're enjoying this? You're finally getting your revenge and who could blame you?" McGee sounds bitter.

"Tim... You should know me better than that... I have no pleasure seeing people I care about suffer..."

McGee looks at Tony with startled and guilt filled look on his face. "People you care about..?"

"Sure. You think it would have affected me as much as it did, had I not cared about you? As pathetic as it sounds, but you people were my family... I never before had one and maybe that's why I allowed so many things happen which I normally wouldn't have... I didn't want to lose my family... But then I realized we never even were one... It was my mistake to think we were."

"Tony..."

"It's fine now, McGee... While I was gone, I grew up for a bit."

"It's not fine... What I said to you before you... Before you disappeared without a word... When I told you that you... You know... I felt so bad after it and then I found out you were promoted again... And now you're the director... It's... It's too weird to be honest."

"It's fine..."

"I have a faint memory of what your '_I'm fine_' means..." McGee points out dryly and Tony chuckles.

"Let's just say I forgive you and you forgive me for leaving you to take on the wrath of Gibbs."

"Why..?"

"Why I left you to deal with Gibbs yourself?"

"No... Why do you forgive?"

"I've had plenty of time to think... And I decided to give you another chance... You never were a bad person, McGee... Just a little lost..."

McGee shook his head. "You're an idiot... You know that right?"

"I'm an idiot who is your boss. The big boss." Tony grinned, looking amused and McGee finally cracked a small smile.

"How did that happen? I never thought I would see the day... Director DiNozzo..."

Tony makes a face. "It's not as fun as it may look, probie. Trust me. Even you would not enjoy this long enough."

"Then why did you become one?"

"I was... Uh... I was tricked."

McGee stares. Trying to figure out if it was a joke or not, but there's a dead serious look on Tony's face. "You were what..? How does that even happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"But-"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs finally had enough of waiting and he stepped forward. Looking grim.

"Bo- Gibbs." Tony found his voice turning icy without even trying.

"McGee. Go do the work I told you to do." Gibbs orders.

McGee glanced between the two men nervously, but when both of them gave him '_the look_', he almost ran away.

"What are you doing here, DiNozzo?"

"I didn't know I need to let you know. You're no longer my boss. In fact, it would seem that I'm now your boss. How strangely life works out sometimes. Doesn't it?"

Gibbs clenched his teeth. He didn't want to argue. He wanted to apologize. To explain. So why did he do this? "Well, as the director you should not come out in the open like this. I may not know the reason for the bodyguards, but I know there must be a perfectly good reason."

"I'm not a child that needs to be looked after, Gibbs."

"Then don't act like one."

If looks could kill, they would both be dead by now. Finally Tony chuckles humorlessly and sits back on the bike, putting the helmet back on his head.

"You know what... I thought that maybe we could talk things over... To make working in the same building a little bit easier for us both and everyone around us... But if this is how you want things to be, then fine..."

"Tony..." Gibbs cursed himself in his mind and held out his hand to touch Tony's shoulder, but the younger man just shrugged it off.

"Don't. Get back to work. I have to return anyway, before the men in black realize I'm gone... Be good agent and don't scare your mini agents too much." Tony waved his hand and took off with the bike he had borrowed from the janitor.

Gibbs was frustrated. Why couldn't he just say it? Say what he really wanted the kid to know. Sure, Tony was no longer a kid, but to him he always was that same bright-eyed young detective he had found in Baltimore all those years ago... Dear God... How much he wanted those days back...

"Boss... It's still not too late..." McGee had decided to be brave enough and returned just as Tony left.

"Didn't I just tell you to-?"

"Boss... We can take it from here... We're almost done anyway. Go back and we'll meet you there."

Gibbs glared while inwardly he was secretly impressed by this sudden improvement. If just a few minutes alone with DiNozzo did this to the man, he should make sure to send McGee to Tony more often...

"Watch his six and make sure he watches yours." He nods towards their SFA who was now looking towards them with confusion. The poor guy was really feeling even more left out in these days and while Gibbs didn't like him, he knew they had to do something about that soon enough. If only he would care enough, but the truth was he still wished to get his former SFA back. Even if he now knew it was never going to happen.

"We will, boss. Just go. We'll return with Ducky once he's done with the other body in the house."

Gibbs nods and jogs to their car and less than a minute later he drives off. Hoping to catch Tony in time. Maybe they could stop on the way to have some coffee? He'd been driving for fifteen minutes in his usual speed and when he still didn't see Tony anywhere, he was starting to feel worried and his gut was churning. He almost missed it because of his speeding.

He noticed Tony standing on the road, next to his bike and he was holding his hands up while two men wearing masks were yelling at him something. Clearly wanting him to get in their car where the third man was waiting. Gibbs was out of his car just when Tony did the foolish thing, jumping at the closest man holding the weapon at him. Several shots were heard and Gibbs felt his blood run cold. "Tony!"

He didn't bother with words but just shot the men right there. Between eyes and in the heart. The third man was smart enough to escape with the car. Gibbs didn't even care as he dropped on his knees next to his fallen friend. After a quick search, he felt relief flood through him when he found the bulletproof vest under the clothes.

"You really thought I'm stupid enough to just let them kill me?" Tony muttered as he slowly and gingerly sat up.

Gibbs did something he hadn't done in such a long time. He head slapped the younger man and then he wrapped his arms around him tightly. "You ever do something like this again, I will kill you myself, _director_... You hear me?"

Tony winced. While he was lucky to be wearing the vest, he would surely have some nice bruises later... "I got it... Thought you didn't care..."

While he had joked, Gibbs heard the insecurity and he hugged tighter. "I'm so sorry... For a moment I though it was too late... That I couldn't tell you how truly sorry I am for everything that happened and what I've done... The way I left you deal with Ziva and McGee on your own... Left you deal with Jenny and whatever she put you through... I betrayed your trust... I broke my own rules... And now I'm afraid I'll never get back what we had..."

Tony head slapped Gibbs gently and the older man finally pulled away with a frown. The younger man grinned. "You talk too much."

Gibbs snorts. "Had to get it all off my chest... When I thought my chance was gone... What were you thinking!? Leaving your bodyguards!"

"Gibbs... Relax..."

"_Relax_?!"

"Sure it may have been stupid, but you of all the people should know I was not meant to sit in some office day after day. Not when the sun is shining and all the real excitement is outside those walls... If I were, I would've chosen a career my father always wanted me to choose."

Gibbs shook his head fondly. "Never do something like this again... You should have never become a director if you can't handle the boredom..."

"I was tricked into it... I refused the first offer and so... I was tricked."

"How does that even happen?" Gibbs frowned and Tony made a face.

"A bet. I lost it."

"You lost..? DiNozzo..."

"Don't ask. I was drunk. Really drunk. It was just me, my teammates, few of the bosses and a piece of paper I don't remember signing. I was that wasted... It was worse than that week in Vegas with my frat brothers years ago... At least back then I woke up next to a beautiful woman who had a big gorilla as a boyfriend and not a piece of paper and balloons that said '_congrats_', in the room..."

Since when did Tony go out drinking with the higher-ups..? He surely would love to find out what DiNozzo had been up to during all those years... Maybe it was the lack of sleep or all that had happened in the last weeks or just how ridiculous this entire situation was, but Gibbs started laughing.

"I'm glad to know you find it amusing." Tony snorts and then looks at the two bodies on the road.

"Man... Now there's no way I'm going to just sneak back... We're going to have to call this in..."

"Ya think?" Gibbs snorts and wraps his arm around Tony's shoulders.

"I'll make the call. You just focus thinking how to talk yourself out of this one."

"Aww. Thanks." Tony mutters with sarcasm. He couldn't talk himself out of this one. Not today anyway.

* * *

They couldn't and they didn't try to fix what was broken. They knew there was no way to do it so they did the next best thing. They started anew. To seal the 'deal', they had booked a table in a restaurant next weekend after the close call with the bad guys.

The others were slowly getting used to the 'men in black' following Tony around as the threat still wasn't gone yet. Gibbs had actually 'lightened up' enough to jokingly say to the men that they better get used to this being what they would do for the rest of their career. After all DiNozzo had started collecting enemies way before even becoming an agent. There would always be new trouble to show up after the last one had been dealt with. It wasn't like Gibbs was any better in that aspect, but at least he wasn't the director of the NCIS.

It was the strangest thing, but he was actually starting to get used to the idea of his former SFA as his boss. At least he knew they worked together much better than he would've if the director had been someone else.

"Man, Gibbs... Don't give them any ideas..." Tony made a face and pointed his former boss with the knife.

"As lovely as they and their other buddies are, I can take care of myself."

"Right..." Gibbs chuckled. He gave the younger man a once-over. Knowing perfectly well where each of those bruises under the clothes were. Most from when he had fallen down with the bike, but one was from where he'd been shot. Gibbs had not wasted any time getting Ducky to check him up for any hidden injuries.

"Don't do that. You'll really give people wrong ideas." Tony rolled his eyes, but there was a small smirk on his lips.

Gibbs chuckled again. It was like after each new day his general mood was getting better and better. "Just glad you didn't die back there."

Tony stopped eating for a moment. Seeing how dark the look on the older man's face became. "Hey... I wouldn't dare to die on your watch, right?"

"You better not..." Gibbs growled.

"Besides... You're the one out of us two who works on the field where all the bad guys are..."

The two of them had rather quickly forgotten everyone else in the room. Especially those sitting around the table with them. Tony had even invited his 'successor', but the man had declined politely. Not feeling comfortable enough to want to spend even his own free time with his work partners. He was one of those 'strictly professional' people. For that, Tony kind of envied him. It certainly had not been the way he had dealt with things in the past.

"Guys!" Abby had finally had enough of staying quiet. As much as she did enjoy seeing her favorite men smiling and looking all relaxed. Enough was enough.

"So when will you invite us to your home? I bet it's something nice, right? I don't think they would allow you to live anymore in some place where just anyone can march in."

Jimmy brightened. "Oh yes! It's amazing! You wouldn't believe if I told you. Even the piano has it's own room. I think it's the only one not completely new in the house. Well, other than his movies and such... And... And... Uh..."

Tony looked amused as his friend flushed red at the realization he had talked out all excited, not even knowing if Tony wanted anyone to know. Then he paled.

"It's alright, Jimmy."

"But Tony... I should have asked you..."

"It's fine. Really. I would have been mad before, I'm sure. But sooner or later they would have found out anyway..."

"So? You're living in some mansion now?" McGee asked. Hint of envy in his tone and Tony rolled his eyes.

"No. Not a mansion. Just a house."

Jimmy was the one to roll his eyes now. He would have other words to describe the place, but '_just a house_' was not one of them...

"Fine... I'll invite you guys the next time we all have the time off..." Tony sighed, with a hint of smile on his lips.

Abby cheered. _She_ sure couldn't wait and the men could already see ideas forming in her mind... Ideas they happily did not want to know anything about.

After some more attempts at getting more answers out of him about his '_just a house_', especially after Jimmy now refused to say anything else, they finally focused on their now almost cold food. After Ducky strictly ordered them to let it go for now.

Tony looked at his family with a hint of sadness in his eyes. There was no way he could let them too close to his heart ever again and it pained him. He just couldn't risk it again...

Gibbs frowned, seeing how quiet Tony had become and barely even touching his food. He looked at the younger man with question in his eyes, but Tony just smiled and shook his head. He really didn't want to talk about it. Especially not in here. Gibbs understood. He also realized they had still a long way to go before he would be the one Tony came to when he needed to talk to someone. It hurt, but this was where they now where. It hurt, but it was better than before. It _really_ hurt, but there was no way Gibbs, '_the second b for bastard_', would miss out on the important things again.

Lifting up his glass of bourbon, Gibbs spoke so quietly, only Tony heard him. "Semper Fi..."

The message behind that was much deeper and Tony being Tony, he got the message. '_Never again. I'll watch your six from now on_.'

"Semper Fi." He replied with a nod. '_I know and I never stopped watching yours._'

_**The End.**_


End file.
